An Unlikely Love
by Yuri Reiko
Summary: Sasuke has left with Orochi and Naruto has gone to train with Jiraiya. This leaves two lonely girls. SakuHina SakuraXHinata Lemon Yuri
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or any of the characters they belong to Kishimoto. I just play with them. (I am Rei Yuriko I just can no longer log into my account this account Yuri Reiko is my new one. Thank you for not yelling at me…)

Summary: Sasuke has left with Orochi and Naruto has gone to train with Jiraiya. This leaves two lonely girls. SakuHina (Sakura/Hinata) F/F Lemon Yuri

Sasuke had left and it was beginning to sink in for Sakura. Naruto had promised to bring him back but the mission had failed and Naruto had been badly hurt. This was not something that Sakura had thought that Sasuke was capable of. Not that he wasn't strong enough to hurt Naruto but they were close friends or at lest they had been. She was baffled as to what could have made him change so much so quickly. Why would he have gone to someone like Orochimaru? Why would he have left Konoha and all his friends? Why would he have left her? She loved him and would have done anything for him. These things were going through her head over and over again. All she did when she was alone was cry, and sometimes when something would remind her of him she would cry even in public. It made her ashamed for it was not befitting of a ninja to show emotion.

One night she was in her room crying. She cried so much that she made her self sick and through up. She thought to herself

"What can I do, what can I do?" There was nothing that could heal her wounds. She decided to go down to the Bathhouse to relax a little.

She slipped into the hot bath. The air was cool and calming. It seemed as though it was soothing her soul and heart. Her body was tired as well. After all she had just started training with the Hokage, Tsunade. She was a really hard sensei. A thought of Sasuke darted back into her head and a stream of tears cascaded down both cheeks. She tried to wipe them up with her hands but ended up just getting her whole face wet.

Then she heard a faint crying sound in another part of the bath. She thought

"Should I go try to find out who it is or just give her her space?" She sat there for a while and the crying got louder. She couldn't ignore it now. She swam out farther into the Bath until she got out to a rock. Behind it was the girl. It was Hinata. Sakura looked down at her then down at her chest. It was big and beautiful. She blushed.

"Why did I blush?" Sakura thought. Then she looked back up at Hinata's face,

streaked with tears.

"Hinata? What's wrong?" Said Sakura.

"Oh, Sakura" She said blushing. "Eh-to, eh-to, I, I just, I miss Naruto. I never got to tell him how I feel about him before he left, and now he won't be back for a long time." She stuttered out.

"Hmm." Sakura shed a small tear.

"Oh Sakura I'm sorry. I didn't think you must miss Sasuke so much more."

"No. It's alright Hinata. No one has the right to compare who feels more pain. I know you love Naruto. I think everyone but Naruto knew. Naruto no Baka."

"You knew? Everybody knew?" She blushed.

"Well yeah you always acted different around him."

"Oh I see." She looked down. Sakura sat down next to Hinata and put her arm around Hinata. Hinata blushed as She felt Sakura's breast touch her own. Sakura leaned over and kissed Hinata on the forehead. Hinata's face went beet red. Then so did Sakura's.

"I think the heat of the bath is getting to me. I'm going to head out." Said Sakura.

"Me too." Said Hinata, and they walked out together.

Later that night when Sakura got back home she thought about what had happened at the bathhouse. What had happened? Why did she look at Hinata's breasts, why did they make her blush, and most importantly why did She kiss her. Granted it was just on the forehead but it didn't feel like that. It felt like more. It made her heart race. It made her cheeks flush. It felt romantic, but why? She loved Sasuke not Hinata. She wondered what Hinata felt. Hinata loved Naruto after all. What must she have thought about the events at the bathhouse? Maybe she didn't notice. Sakura hoped that Hinata didn't notice.

"Why would she have noticed" thought Sakura. "After all it was just a kiss on the forehead, nothing more. She must not have noticed. Why would it cross Hinata's mind that I was falling for her." So she convinced herself that there was nothing to worry about. Hinata did not know her feelings, and then she went to sleep.

The next day Sakura got up early to go train with Tsunade. They met up out at the training grounds.

"Ok Sakura. I want you to collect chakra in your fist and then punch this rock." Said Tsunade. Sakura didn't move. "Sakura! What are you doing? You've been spacing out all day. That's not befitting of a ninja of your caliber. Is something bothering you?"

"Well, maybe." Said Sakura.

"What is it?"

"Tsunade, have you ever fallen in love with a girl?"

"Ah I see now. Yes I have in fact but I don't like it to be public information. Can you keep it secret?"

"Of course Sensei."

"Well a long time ago I was training another pupil and I fell deeply in love with her. You know who I'm talking about right Sakura?"

"Shizune?"

"Yes that's right, but I never told her and now I feel it would be too awkward. Well some things were never meant to be."

"Why didn't you tell her?"

"Well I was too sure that she would never feel the same way."

"I see." Sakura looked sad, and Tsunade could tell.

"Sakura why don't you go for a lunch break. We've been at it for a long time."

"Thank you Sensei." Said Sakura looking down. Then she slowly walked of into town. She decided to head down to Ichiraku Ramen. She slipped in and sat on one of the stools. Then she noticed that next to her was Hinata.

"Stay calm" She said to her self. "Hinata doesn't know" She looked over at Hinata and said "Hi." Hinata blushed so much it looked like her face was about to combust.

"Um eh-to, eh-to, hi Sakura" Then she turned her face in embarrassment.

"Damn it." thought Sakura. "She must think something of what happened last night or she wouldn't be acting this way." She ordered some ramen. "What does she think about me? Is she mad at me? Does she hate me? What should I do?" Hinata paid and got up to leave.

"Um… see you later Sakura-chan." Then her face turned beet red again and she ran off.

"Here is your ramen Sakura-san" Said Ayame Sakura are her ramen wondering what to do about Hinata.

Later that day Sakura was walking home from training with Tsunade and she saw Hinata wandering the streets.

"What should I do?" thought Sakura. "Should I talk to her? Should I ignore her?" Then she thought back to what Tsunade had said earlier that day. She thought "I have to take action right now or it will soon become too late." She walked over to Hinata.

"Hey Hinata."

"Oh, Sakura-chan I didn't see you there."

"What are you up to?"

"Oh… nothing much just walking around."

"Would you like to come over to my place and have some tea? I have my own apartment now so we won't bother my parents."

"Eh-to, eh-to… I don't know if I should. I don't want to be an imposition on you."

"Trust me you won't. I wouldn't have asked you if it would be an imposition."

"Oh, but I don't know."

"Come on Hinata lets go."

"Oh, ok." They walked towards Sakura's flat. Sakura was worried. She wanted to tell Hinata how she felt but she was deadly afraid too. What if Hinata was strait? What if she hated gay people? I was all too frightening. She didn't want to ruin their friendship over this. They had become rather close as of late. When they got to her flat Sakura unlocked the door and held it open for Hinata. She bowed and then walked in. Sakura followed. It was a small flat. Just a few tatami mats. Sakura went over to the electric tea kettle and turned it on.

"Go ahead and sit" said Sakura, gesturing towards a pillow by the table in the middle of the room. "The tea will be a little while make your self comfortable."

"Thank you." said Hinata as she sat down. Sakura walked over to the table and sat down on the other side. They sat there in silence looking at one another. Hinata blushed and looked down. Then the tea kettle started to whistle. Sakura jumped and hit the table as she quickly got up.

"Sorry about that." said Sakura.

"Oh, don't worry about it Sakura-chan." Sakura pored out some tea into two cups, and brought them over to the table. They sat there and drank their tea, looking at each other, not saying a word. They both finished their tea. Hinata set her cup down.

"Um I better go. It's getting late." Hinata said as she got up to go. Sakura got up as well, and grabbed Hinata's shoulder.

"Don't leave. Please."

"But, but its late Sakura-chan."

"Please." Sakura begged tears welling up in her eyes then she leaned in and kissed Hinata on the lips. Blush spread across Hinata's face. Her eyes widened in shock. Then she closed her eyes and engaged in the kiss. Sakura grabbed Hinata's upper lip with her lips and massaged it. Hinata licked Sakura's lower lip. Sakura rapped her arms around Hinata and pushed her to the floor. They rolled around tangling themselves up in each other. The smell of sex was in the air as the two became wet.

Sakura zipped off her shirt and unhooked her bra letting her sweet bosom fall out. Then she helped Hinata do the same. The two topless girls lay back down on the tatami mats. Sakura leaned down and licked Hinata's nipple until it was hard. Then she sucked on it while massaging her other breast.

"Ah! That feels so good! Ah! Oh Kami sama!" She arched her back as her right leg began to shake uncontrollably. Sakura gave Hinata little pecking kisses all over her chest and up her neck and then back to her lips as they rushed back into a passionate kiss. Sakura stroked Hinata's now much longer locks.

Hinata grabbed Sakura and pulled her close then wrapped her legs around her body. They rolled around a little more and Sakura slipped her hand down Hinata's pants and rubbed her from the outside of her panties. Hinata moaned and long deep moan. Sakura moved her hand up to Hinata's clit and pressed down hard sliding her fingers back and forth over it. Hinata made a high pitch squeaking sound.

"Ah, ah, ah, ahaaaha! Oooh oooooh UUH!" She moaned as she peeked. Then Sakura Slipped of Hinata's loose sweatpants, and then her little panties. Sakura slid down Hinata's body kissing her sweet fair skin all the way. She stopped for a minute at her navel and licked all around it. Then she got down to Hinata's soft pink folds. She stuck her tongue in and licked around. "Oooh uh th-that feels soo good." Sakura stuck her tongue in farther then pulled out and stuck in her fingers. She pressed up against Hinata's G-spot over and over again with Hinata moaning and moaning louder and louder until she came and wetness slid down Sakura's hand. She pulled out and licked her hand.

"I love you Hinata."

"I can tell."

"Do, do you…"

"Can't you tell?" They both smiled and lay back down and went to sleep.

To be continued…


	2. Chapter 2

Sakura woke up the next morning tiered and groggy. She reached over Hanta and grabbed her clock. She looked at it and rubbed her eyes to see more clearly. 10:34!!!

"Oh Kami-sama! I'm 4 and a half hours late! Tsunade is going to kill me."

"Sakura?" Said Hinata, also just waking up.

"Sorry Hinata. I have to go immediately. There is food in the cupboard. You can have whatever you fancy. Ja ne." Sakura said as she through on her clothes and ran out the door. She ran down to the second training field where she was supposed to meet Tsunade at 6:00 am.

Tsunade was sitting there at the edge of the field, tapping her foot in a new crater that Sakura was sure Tsunade had created while waiting for Sakura to arrive.

"Tsunade, Tsunade. I'm so sorry. I…" Sakura was breathing heavily.

"I don't want to hear it." Tsunade cut in. "I have a lot of paperwork that has been building up on my desk."

"I know, and I have been keeping you from it."

"Yes you have. So, that will be your punishment." Tsunade said and crossed her arms, clearly happy with the outcome.

"I beg you pardon, but did you say that you wanted me to do your paperwork, the Hokage's paperwork?"

"Well if there's anything important you can find me down at the bar enjoying my self. Oh Sakura I got to go now the sake is calling me."

"Are you sure about this Tsunade? Maybe you should at lest sort out the things that you think are appropriate for me to handle from those that you should probably deal with."

"You've always got it in for me. Work, work, work that's all I ever do."

"Well you are the Hokage."

"Don't get smart will me little lady."

"I'm sorry Tsunade." Sakura said tilting her head down.

"S'ok dear. Alright lets go off to the Hokage Tower but then I'm going to the bar!"

"Yes Sensei." Sakura said as they walked of together. When they got to Tsunade's office Tsunade started sorting the papers on her desk while Sakura stood looking at her back awkwardly. Tsunade finally couldn't take her staring any longer and whirled around.

"What is it Sakura something seems amiss with you."

"Not amiss really just… Oh I don't know really. Tsunade?"

"Yes."

"When was the first time that you had sex?"

"Oh well unfortunately it wasn't that memorable, wait why do you ask Sakura?"

"Well…"

"Sakura you didn't did you?"

"I didn't have anything planed it just happened."

"Oh Sakura I hope it wasn't a mistake."

"No defiantly not." She smiled "It was perfect. I just didn't know what to do you know."

"Well I'm sure you could figure it out well enough."

"Yeah I suppose." She sighed.

"Just let things happen as the will. Don't try to push it."

"So who is it may I ask?"

"Hinata."

"Oh really. Well that's nice. Ah young love. What I wouldn't give for another chance."

"You still could do something you know. Shizune is not with anyone."

"Maybe your right. Maybe I just need your confidence. Anyway get on those papers. Just cuz we had this talk doesn't excuse you for being late to practice, very, very late."

"Yes sensei."

"See you bright and early Monday morning, and enjoy your weekend."

"Thank you Tsunade. You too."  
On her way home Sakura decided to go to the ninja weapons shop since she was running low on some things like kunai and shuriken, but more because the shop was near the Hyuuga compound. After she left the shop she would casually stop by Hinata's house with her new purchases to prove that she was 'just in the area.' Sakura walked into the weapons shop and all her anxiety about meeting up with Hinata melted away. She loved weapons shopping, all the shiny new metal doodads begging her to buy them all. She had grabbed a bunch and was headed to the cash register when she saw Hanabi walk in to the shop with some of her friends. One of her friends said

"I'm so glad Hinata's not here today. She's such a bad ninja. Even your father's given up on  
her."

"Yeah I know he wishes I had come first."  
That made Sakura so mad that she almost ran over to beat up those snot nosed brats, but then she thought better of it. Beating on little kids was not her style. She bought her new weapons and left the shop. Not only had the kids made her angry they had informed her that her keen plan to run into Hinata had failed since she wasn't in the compound today. Slightly deflated by her unsuccessful voyage Sakura slowly walked home. When she got to her when she got to her apartment building there was Hinata sitting on her front steps reading a book. As Sakura got closer she identified the book as Icha Icha Paradise. Sakura chuckled never expecting Hinata to read something like that. Hinata popped her head out of the book and hid it when she heard Sakura's laughter. Hinata blushed and stammered out

"I... I'm not very experienced and I felt ashamed compared to you."

"Its ok. I'm not experienced either. You were my first you know."

"Really? But you were so good!"

"Well thank you but I wager I could get lots better." Said Sakura. Hinata blushed again, this time it really looked as if her face was about to explode.

"Eh-to, um I'll try to be less shy i...if you will... if you are willing..."

"Come now lets go inside." The two walked in Sakura's door. When they got in they sat down at Sakura's table.

"Some tea?" asked Sakura.

"Let's skip to tea this time and get down to business."

"Um sounds like you know what you want." Both girls went to the closet to pull out Sakura's futon. They layed it out on the floor. Hinata pushed Sakura down on to it. Hinata then slowly unzipped her sweatshirt with Sakura pinned between her knees, her face now red as a beet. Although she was acting brave she was just as scared inside. Now topless Hinata fell back.

"I can't do this Sakura. I'm sorry." she said as she began to cry.

"It's ok Hinata we'll take it slow."

"Ok I'm sorry for taking it so fast." She wiped away her tears. The both of them lay together,

a perfect fit. Their chests moved up and down together as if they were one living being.

"Did you know that Tsunade is in love with Shizune?"

"What? How do you know that?"

"I was talking to her about you and she told me."

"What?" Blush raced back to Hinata's face.

"I didn't tell her how it was at first just that it was a girl."

"At first? Oh Kami-sama I think I'll die of embarrassment."

"You're ashamed of me?"

"No, no it's not that."

"Humph" Sakura let out as she turned around so they no longer fit together.

"I'm sorry Sakura. I didn't mean it that way. I'm just not ready for people to know that I'm with a girl." Said Hinata sheepishly. Sakura turned around again.

"So were a couple?"

"Yes I think so." Said Hinata. Sakura hugged her so hard that she could barely breathe enough to say 'let go.' Sakura let go immediately.

"Are you ok?"

"Yes I am now."

"Gommen"

"Iie"

"I love you Hinata."

"I love you too Sakura."

At that moment Hinata grabbed her sweatshirt and stuck her hand into the pocket to pull out a small pink plastic switch, which when she pulled out farther revealed a pink cord. Hinata slowly pulled out the rest of the cord which ended in a small bullet shaped object covered in bumps and dips. Then she placed it next to her on the futon. Hinata got back on top and slid her hand down to Sakura's blooming forest. Hinata rummaged around down there stroking each delicately curling pink hair.

"Um" A soft low sound came from Sakura's mouth. Hinata slowly moved her hands down to Sakura's lips, rubbing them and pulling them out gently, then quickly rubbing over them as they lay on her body. Sakura's right leg was now shaking and spasming like she had some unknown disease, but it was not unknowns. This was love this was lust this was sex. Hinata moved one hand out of Sakura's desert oasis, licking it before placing it gently on Sakura's breast, squeezing it just right. Hinata knew just how hard to squeeze from feeling her own breasts, something a man can never know. Both girls nipples were already hard. Hinata bent down to lick Sakura's. She first flicked one gently with her tongue, then the other. Then she licked around each little castle making Sakura squeal. Hinata then grabbed her own breast and started massaging it and moaning. She stopped licking Sakura and put her own hands to her mouth and wet them with he saliva. Then she brought her hands to her nipples to wet them. 

Sakura was laying back trying to catch her breath from all the stimulation. Hinata was suddenly becoming so bold, but was a welcome surprise to Sakura, who had taken the lead last time. Sakura looked up into Hinata's white eyes and smiled a smile of true happiness. Hinata reciprocated and then moved down on Sakura. She licked Sakura's clit until it was so hard that it was plain to see. Then she moved up a little pressing her breasts together around Sakura's clit. Hinata's nipples tugged and stroked it. Sakura's face was contorted. It almost looked like she was in pain, and maybe she was but if it was, it was a good pain. A pain not unlike tears of joy and happiness; a pain of ecstasy.

High pitch sounds started coming from Sakura's mouth, like a wheel in need of oil.

"Stop stop I'm gonna cum!" gasped Sakura, but Hinata continued without a word. "Please! It hurts. Ahh ahh awash!" she shouted as she came all over Hinata's chest. Sakura's breathing immediately changed from quick and shallow to long and slow. Hinata picked up a blanket from beside them and wiped herself off. She then lay beside Sakura who was exhausted, but Hinata was not finished with her yet she was just taking a break and letting Sakura catch her breath.

They Lay together in silence, just resting. Sakura rolled over on her side and looked at Hinata as if they was touching souls. Then she began to stroke Hinata's beautiful long locks. Sakura moved closer to kiss her. A sweet gentle kiss, just brushing Hinata's lips with her own. Then a little more until they were embracing each other in a full blown passionate kiss.

They lay together back to front so that there bent legs interlocked like machinery. They stayed that way for what seemed like hours, but really more like minutes. Then Hinata picked up the small pink vibrator that she had placed next to the futon. She grabbed the bullet end in her right hand and the switch in her left. She licked the bullet so it would go in smoothly. Then she lowered it to Sakura's crotch. Sakura closed he legs tight

"I already came. I'm to tired to cum again." Sakura begged.

"I'm sure that you have the stamina. We are Kunoichi after all." said Hinata in a slightly mocking tone. Sakura then relaxed her legs letting Hinata open them. She slipped her right with the bullet down between Sakura's legs and then up into her vagina all the way in until the bullet was right at her G-spot. Then she slid her two fingers out leaving the bullet in place. With her left hand she flicked the switch to low.

"Oh umm" came out of Sakura's mouth. Hinata put down the switch and went up to kiss Sakura. They didn't start with a soft gentle kiss this time. Hinata was a little taken aback by how passionately Sakura's lips jumped on her own. The vibrator was obviously doing her good. They kissed and embraced so passionately it was almost violent. Then Hinata grabbed up the switch again and turned it up all the was past medium and right to high. Sakura broke the kiss to let out a long deep moan to top all moans. She then paused to get her breath an moaned again. She kept moaning and then kissing and grabbing at Hinata's large breasts. The moans were getting closer together and higher pitch. Then it came.

"Un un aaaah!" she moaned and then screamed. With that Hinata turned off the vibrator and gently sliped it out. Sakura who had become very tense in her orgasm lay back down and rolled onto her side. Hinata lay down next to her.

"How was it?" Asked Hinata

"Um…" replied Sakura who was already half asleep.  



	3. Chapter 3

Hinata spent the night on Sakura's futon. When she awoke Sakura was making Japanese Omelets. This was Hinata's favorite breakfast. How did Sakura know? Hinata stood up and started to put on her clothes. Sakura turned around.

"Ohiayo" Sakura said brightly.

"Oh-ohiayo" Spit out shyly.

"I hope you like the breakfast I'm making"

"It…it smells w…wonderful."

"Hinata?"

"Yes…"

"You were so brave and strong last night. Why are you so timid now and in training?" Sakura asked with sincere concern.

"Are you making fun of me?" Hinata said angrily

"No Hinata I would never. I'm just worried about you as a ninja and a person."

"No…no one has ever asked me about it with genuine concern for me before."

"I love you Hinata That means I care about every aspect of you. I want you to be happy and I want you to be the best ninja you can. I think you can make your father proud of you." With that last sentence Hinata started to cry. Sakura turned off the stove and ran over to comfort her. They hugged tightly.

"He'll never be proud of me. He's practically disowned me. He would have Hanabi be the next head of the clan if he could."

"Hinata…"

"He hates me. He wishes I was never born."

"No parent ever wishes that of there child."

"He does. He told me so." Hinata started crying again.

"He doesn't really mean that Hinata. He was angry and said something that he didn't mean. I know it. There is nothing more important to a parent then there children."

"He told me that he should just leave me on the curb in some other country."

"Hinata… come here. Its ok. I'm here and I will NEVER leave you."

"I love you Sakura."

"I love you too Hinata. Don't worry I'm sure that your family can be mended."

"I'm not sure that I want it to. I almost want to give up and hate them all. Hate would be easier then love, love when they all hate you. it's a weird feeling I really do hate them. Sometimes I want to kill them; prove that I am strong, but whenever I think that I feel so bad inside, like I'm killing myself."

"It's ok Hinata I'm sure your father feels just as bad when he says those things."

"I don't know."

"I do know."

"Maybe. I hope so. How can I make him proud? I'm always shy and timid."

"Not always…" Sakura said with a sly smile that made Hinata blush all over.

"Well I…I hmm."

"We can train together. I'm pretty strong after all this time with Tsunade. Here have some omelets there ready."

"Oh thank you so much Sakura. That's my favorite breakfast you know."

"Really? Me too." They went up to get them and put them on plates.

"Hey Hinata. What do you say we go to the wave country today? I have the weekend off."

"Ok that should be fun."

"Do you have a swimsuit?"

"Um well no."

"That's ok we'll just get you one when we get there. Kay?"

"Ok" said Hinata with a little smile.

"We'll get you a really cute one."

"Oh I don't know I just want a simple one."

"Don't give me that. it's a cute bikini or nothing."

"Oh … I…"

"Well we can decide when we get there."

"Um yeah." said Hinata. They finished their breakfast and started packing.

"Sakura why are you packing weapons?"

"You can never be too careful. You should know that. Besides maybe we can get some practice in out there. It'll be a bit nostalgic for me since it was where I had my first A class mission."

"Really when was that?"

"It was when I was still a genin, before our first chunin exam actually. We got the assignment because the client lied about the difficulty too avoid paying more than he could afford. Ah good memories, although I was full of terror during it."

"I can only imagine A class mission so early on."

"It was hard. I though Sasuke had died, but Naruto saved him I couldn't do anything."

"I wonder what they are doing now, Naruto and Sasuke I mean." said Hinata with a sigh

"You still care about him don't you?"

"About who? Naruto? Of coarse he was my first crush. Don't tell me you don't care about Sasuke?"

"I care very much about both of them."

"Yeah I wonder what they would think if they found out about us?"

"Sasuke probably couldn't care less. All he seems to think care about is killing Itachi. I learned that the hard way. As for Naruto, he wounl probably go off to his room to jack off to the image of us and then ask for a three way."

"You really think that of Naruto?"

"No I know that of Naruto. Naruto didn't go off with Jiraiya only because he has powerful jutsu to teach him. Jiraiya is a master pervert. He wrote that book you were so embarrassed to have."

"Whaa? You mean Icha Icha Paradise?"

"That's it. Naruto is just like him. He's training in _other_ ways too."

"Oh…" Hinata blushed all over again.

"I wonder when they will come back."

"Soon I should expect its almost been a year."

"Yeah but he said that he would most likely be gone three years."

"What really?"

"He never told you?"

"He never knew that I existed."

"I'm sorry. It was the same for me and Sasuke."

"Well I need to go to my house to get weapons and things."

"Don't worry about it. I just went to the weapons shop yesterday so you can use some of mine."

"Oh, but I need a towel and money and…"

"I got you covered. I suggested it so its my treat."

"Oh I don't know, I…"

"Please Hinata lets do this right. I'm taking you on a date. I'll pay. You can take me out some other time. Deal?"

"Ok…"

"Great."

"What clothes shall I bring?"

"Well we'll just be gone for two days you can wear the same thing. Its not as though either of us have different outfits; just all copies of the same one."

"Yeah your right is not like anyone will notice if its just two days."

"I figured we would go stop by the bridge builders house, he was the one that hired team 7 before, and ask him where we might stay the night."

"Oh ok that sounds good to me."

"Alright then lest get going." Sakura said as she put one last thing into her bag.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Tsunade got out of bed and slowly made her way to the kitchen. She opened the freezer and pulled out some mochi. Then she grabbed a bottle of sake and poured some into a cup. She leaned her back against the wall and took a sip when Jiraiya's head popped down in front of her open window.

"I've got news of…"

"Jiraiya!" Tsunade yelled in a rage.

"Well, well what a sight. Tsunade in her nighty drinking, sake by the smell of it, and eating mochi in the morning. Tsunade your such a naughty girl."

"Your that naughty one spying on me trying to catch me naked." she growled

"I was doing nothing of the sort. I just came to bring you news of the Akatsuki. I tried your office first, then the bar, and then I made my way here."

"Oh stop jabbering about how you got here what is the news?"

"Oh yeah right… I'll tell you if you show me your boobs." With that last comment Tsunade's anger maxed out and she punched him in the face clear across to the next building were he hit with a loud crack. Jiraiya stugled to get up.

"I'm sorry Tsunade it was just a joke." he said but though to him self 'though I wouldn't have minded if she had shown me.'

"Grrr so what was that news?"

"Right, it appears that they are after Yondaime Hokage's scroll of sealing. One would assume they need it to get out the kyuubi or to seal the other biju."

"Where's Naruto!" She said in shock finally realizing he was supposed to be with Jiraiya."

"He's on your roof. We made sure no one noticed us."

"Oh."

"Anyway the Akatsuki are out in full force looking for any Konoha shinobi that they can take advantage of. Especially ones with high clearance."

"Right. Thanks for the news. Make sure Naruto is safe. I'll take care of the scroll."

"Good then well be off. Take care." Tsunade though to her self 'I better change the location of the scroll, but first I finish breakfast.' She bit into the soft pink flesh of the ichigo mochi. The ice cream insides squished out and a little trail ran down her chin. She pushed the rest into her mouth and then made an attempt to lick up the sticky pink mess on her face, but she failed. She took a cloth from the counter and brought it over to the sink. She turned on the water and put the cloth underneath it. She stayed there for a moment lost in thought. She went back to a time years ago when she was much younger. The day when she first acknowledged her love for Shizune, but chose not to act.

---------------------------

It was a hot summer day and Shizune was tiered of training. Tsunade had acted like she could go on forever but in truth she was just as tiered, so Tsunade grumpily gave in and suggested that they take a swim in the lake that they had past to get to the field they were training in. Shizune was overjoyed at this proposal so they both started off towards the lake. When they got there Shizune pulled off her clothes so fast Tsunade couldn't speak. She looked up and down at Shizune's beautiful body.

"Um Shizune…" She said in an unusually bashful tone.

"What?" She said "I'm going in. I can't wait any longer."

"Um yeah you go on ahead I'll just be a moment." Said Tsunade. Thoughts were rushing through her mind. Shizune was so attractive, but she was still her student, but love is love and its not like Shizune was underage, but, but, but, no 'I will not act' she thought 'I can not act. I'm too afraid to act. I'll swim in my clothes.' Then Tsunade ran into the water so as not to seem suspect.

----------------------------

Tsunade lifted the cloth up to her face and wiped off the sticky residue.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sorry for making such a short chapter. I just thought if I added more on to the end now it would be a new chapter.  
Thank you for waiting and I hope you liked this chapter!


End file.
